City at War, Part 6 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_98_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #98 (IDW)]]'City at War, Part 6''' ("Stadt im Krieg, Teil 6") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 25. September 2019 * Ausgabe: TMNT #98 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Michael Dialynas * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "City at War, Part 5" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Road to 100" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Willkommen bei den Hamatos!Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **Jennika **Angel/Nobody und Alopex **April O'Neil **Lindsey Baker **Pepperoni **Harold Lillja und Libby Meitner (erwähnt) *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Tang Shen **die Foot-Waisen (erwähnt) *thumb|240px|Eine Rede des Sieges...Karai **Foot Clan **Foot Elite **Foot Assassins (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman **Flyborgs *Agent Bishop **Earth Protection Force **zwei Slash-Klone *thumb|240px|... und eine Ansprache des TerrorsMighty Mutanimals **Old Hob und Man Ray **Mondo Gecko, Sally Pride und Pigeon Pete *New York City Police Department **Kara Lewis *der Rattenkönig *Shredder (erwähnt) *Madame Null, Zodi und Krisa (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|200px|Bishops AngebotAls der Morgen anbricht, sitzt Hun an den Flussdocks und grübelt wütend über Caseys Treue zu seinen Mutantenfreunden,"City at War, Part 5" als auf einmal Agent Bishop - von zwei Slash-Klonen begleitet - an ihn herantritt und ihm anbietet, bei der Beseitigung dieses Problems behilflich zu sein; ein Angebot, das Hun sehr interessiert. Und nachdem Bishop seinen neuen Verbündeten mit der Telekontrolltechnik, die er beim Original angewendet hat,"Desperate Measures" #1, #2, #3 und #4 vertraut gemacht hat, bereitet er alles für einen "Tstlauf" für die beiden Klone vor... thumb|left|200px|Hausgäste auf der FluchtGenau in diesem Moment wird April bei sich zuhause von ihrem Wecker aus dem Schlaf geholt und findet zu ihrer Überraschung Pepperoni zu ihren Füßen sitzen. Doch das Saurierbaby ist nicht ihr einziger unerwarteter Hausgast: Die Turtles haben in ihrem Wohnzimmer biwakiert, nachdem sie mitansehen mussten, wie ihr Vater den Machtkampf gegen Karai verloren hat, und sie beginnen ihr zu erzählen, was in der Zwischenzeit mit Jennika vorgefallen ist."City at War" Part 2, "Casualty of War", "City at War" Part 3 und 4 thumb|200px|Karais UrteilIndessen wird Splinter von Karai eingesperrt, doch zuvor wirft sie jedem, der vor ihr gekommen ist, "Schwäche" im Geist vor, die den Foot Clan von innen heraus zerfressen hat: Ihrem Vorfahren Oroku Saki, der nach zuviel Macht gestrebt hat;The Secret History of the Foot Clan #3 und #4 ihrem Vater, der dem Mammon verfallen war;''IDW Villains Micro-Series #5; Karai'' und nun Splinter und dessen Mitgefühl für andere. Splinter versucht, ihr noch einmal zuzureden, doch Karai verschließt ihm ihr Ohr und lässt unbarmherzig die Tür verschließen, damit Splinter in seinem Gefängnis verhungern und verdursten soll. thumb|left|200px|Beunruhigende AbsichtenBei den Mutanimals vollendet Man Ray gerade ein "Projekt" für Hob, welches letzterer vor den anderen geheimhalten will, um keine Unruhe zu verursachen. Hob hat vor, das Ergebnis dieses Geheimplans bei der bevorstehenden abschließenden Veranstaltung für Stockmans Wahl zum Bürgermeister zur "Anwendung" zu bringen. Jedoch wird das Zwiegespräch von einem aufs Äußerste besorgten Mondo Gecko heimlich belauscht... thumb|200px|Eine absichernde DrohungEtwas später, als die letzten Vorbereitungen für die besagte Veranstaltung abgeschlossen werden, spricht April Stockman unverblümt auf seine heimlichen "Geschäfte" in der letzten Zeit - sein kürzliches Gespräch mit Madame Null und ihrem Gefolge,"City at War" 3 und 4 seinem Treffen mit Bishop (welches sie heimlich belauscht hat)"Kingdom of the Rats" #2 und darüber, dass sie bemerkt hat, dass Stockman sie persönlich überwacht hat - an. Sie warnt ihn auch davor, dass sie über all dies Beweise angesammelt hat, die sofort an die Öffentlichkeit weitergeleitet werden, sollte ihr, ihrer Familie oder ihren Freunden jemals etwas zustoßen - eine Androhung, die Stockman sichtlich beeindruckt. thumb|200px|left|Streit der BrüderIn Aprils Wohnung haben die Turtles indessen Gesellschaft von Jennika, Alopex und Angel bekommen. Nachdem besonders Michelangelo sich über Jennikas neues Aussehen begeistert hat, müssen neue Pläne geschmiedet werden, um Splinter, Harold, Libby und die Kinder zu befreien. Als Leonardo die gewaltsame Übernahme des Foot Clans durch Karai anspricht, zettelt Raphael mit seiner Unzufriedenheit darüber, dass alles deswegen soweit gekommen ist, weil sie mehr Worte als Taten haben sprechen lassen, einen Streit an. Als Leonardo ihm die Tatsache, dass Raphael lieber Zeit mit Hob und den Mutanimals statt mit seinen Brüdern verbracht hat, entgegenhält,"City at War, Part 2" kommt es beinahe zu einem Schlagabtausch zwischen ihnen. Das können Michelangelo und Donatello zwar verhindern, doch Raphael verlässt daraufhin wütend das Team und begibt sich zu Hob. thumb|200px|Angriff der MutanimalsEtwas später hat Stockman die Wahl zum Bürgermeisteramt mit überwältigender Mehrheit gewonnen. Doch gerade als April die Presse und die Öffentlichkeit informieren und die Abschlussrede vorbereiten will, treffen die Mutanimals und Raphael mit dem gestohlenen Triceraton-Schiff über dem von der Polizei und der Earth Protection Force abgeschirmten Veranstaltungsplatz ein. Zu Sallys Entsetzen befiehlt Hob ihr, das Feuer auf den EPF-Kommandotruck zu eröffnen; doch stattdessen lenkt Sally den Laserschuss auf leeren Boden. Dann steigen die Mutanimals und Raphael aus und sehen sich sofort von der EPF und der Polizei umringt; Stockman bringt indessen sich und April per Flyborg in Sicherheit. thumb|left|200px|Dawn of Mutant New YorkNachdem er und Man Ray sich zum Rednerpodium durchgebahnt haben, beginnt Hob vor laufender Kamera eine Rede zu halten, in der er die Existenz von Mutanten an die Öffentlichkeit bringt und dann den Menschen verspricht, ihnen zu zeigen, was es heißt, verfolgt und gefürchtet zu werden. Bevor Bishop und Hun mit den Slash-Klonen eingreifen können, wirft Hob sein "Geheimprojekt" mitten in die Menge. Dieses "Projekt" entpuppt sich als eine Mutagenbombe, die zum Entsetzen von Freund und Feind sämtliche Umstehende in ihrem Wirkungsbereich in Mutanten verwandelt! thumb|200px|Geister-VisiteIndessen schmachtet Splinter in seiner Zelle vor sich hin, als er plötzlich Besuch bekommt. Zuerst erscheint ihm der Geist seiner geliebten Frau Tang Shen, die ihm Mut zuzusprechen versucht und ihn daran erinnert, dass er noch gebraucht wird. Als Splinter sich immer noch in seiner Verzweiflung ergeht, meldet sich der zweite Besucher - in der Gestalt des Rattenkönigs! Neudruckversionen *''City at War, Part II'' (TPB), März 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)